Playing the Part
by Lee-Lee2306
Summary: Sierra is a killer. Her mother a Chiropteran. She was sent to kill, but ends up in something much bigger than just an assassination. If only she knew that. Front cover is Sierra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my first story for Blood+ but definitely not my first story overall. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+.**

* * *

><p><strong>Placed before episode 27...<strong>

I worked my way through the Chiropteran. Stopping every now and then to heal them. I shot my arrow through one's skull. The last retreated to the trees. I panted heavily.

"Well done. I am quite impressed. I never knew a girl of your size would be able to take down a Chiropteran so easily." I whip around to see a man in a red suit with a black beard staring down at me. "What is your name?"

"Who's asking?" I say, almost growling at him. He gave off a bad vibe.

"How rude of me. I am Amshel. May you answer my question?" I sigh.

"My name is Sierra."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I got suspicious.

"What do you want? No one tries to flatter me without asking for something." He chuckles.

"How feisty! I would like you to go after and kill a certain person for me. You seem strong enough to take her out." I raise my eyebrow.

"If I were to agree to this who would I be going after? And what's in it for me?" He gives me a half glare.

"You are good at this. You will go and assassinate Saya Otonashi. In return, you and your family will be granted protection." I am surprised, but I hide it with a smile.

"I'll do it. But where might this 'Saya' be?"

"Paris. We will get you there, and you will do the work. Deal?" I smirked.

"Deal."

"Excellent! We depart tomorrow, so meet me here at 12pm sharp."

"I will see you tomorrow then, Mr Amshel." He jumps into the trees and zooms straight off. I growl. He's a chevalier. And I just agreed to work for him. What if his master tries to make me a chevalier? I grin, picking up my bow and arrows. Well, that's a simple question.

I'll just have to kill his master after the assassination.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! If you do, you get a cookie! (::)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I haven't had much time on fanfiction as of late but I am still trying to update.. AND PLEASE REVIEW! The more review I get, the faster I might update.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Blood+.**

* * *

><p>I was waiting up in a tree. Sitting up on one of the higher branches. I swung my feet back and forth. I have a black backpack slung over my right shoulder. I decided not to wear my necklace to Paris.<p>

Amshel jumps down into the small patch of grass in front of me. I jump down.

"I've been waiting, Amshel."

"Ah, eager to get the job done it seems." I roll my eyes.

"Well duh. If it means that my mother is safe, I don't really care what I have to do."

"How sweet. Let's leave." He puts an arm around my shoulder and starts jumping.

* * *

><p>By the time he put me on the ground, I was feeling sick. I sway for a minute before I can stand straight. I flatten out my skirt.<p>

"Here is your ticket. And this is a picture of your target. You will have to find her yourself." Sure enough, that is Saya in the photo. Black hair and all.

"Thanks. I will meet you here when I return, correct?" I say facing Amshel again.

"Smart girl. Yes I will be here. Good luck." He jumps off in a flash. I walk out of the alleyway and down the street to the airport.

The lady collects my ticket and I get on the plane. As soon as I was in my seat, my headphones were in and I was listening to Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. Slowly, my eyes start drooping as we take off.

I can't believe I am about to murder an old friend of mine. Wait! Maybe I don't have to.

That was last thing I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the pilots voice over the speakers. Almost landing time. I fixed up my beanie and picked up my bag which carefully concealed my bow and arrows. I stepped out of the plane into fresh air. I inhaled deeply. I walked the streets. Something dark caught my attention. Someone in an extremely dark cloak that covered their entire body was smelling flowers. An orange haired boy following behind whoever it was.<p>

_I wonder what's going on there?_

I turned the photo of Saya over in my hands. The address of an apartment was written on the back.

_I thought Amshel said that I would have to find her on my own. Weird._

I stopped walking in front of a building. My stomach churned. If Saya was here, doesn't that mean that her chevalier Hagi was here as well? If I even laid a finger on Saya, Hagi would step in; whether it is me or not.

I take a shaky breath and walk up the stairs.

I stop at a certain door. Carefully, I lift my fist up to the door. I inhale before banging a few times. It creaks open. And there she was. Standing right in front of me.

"S-Sierra?"

"Hello Saya. We have to... Talk." She opens the door and I step in. Sure enough, Hagi was sitting against the wall. He looks up. I wave, with a straight face. "Saya, I've been sent by someone to come after you." Hagi and Saya exchange a look.

"I don't understand. By who? To do what?" I sigh and run my right hand over my hair, pulling off my beanie.

"A chevalier. To... Kill you."

What happens next, I didn't even believe.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
